Sushi Tastes Like Frosting Pizza!!!
by Deena15
Summary: I'm back, and more insomniated than ever!!! Chop Suey was nothing compared to this! Cameo appearances by lotsa people, including Chuchino the Cabbit! R&R as always, and remember, nail polish remover is NOT to be eaten with ketchup!=^.^=


Author's Note: HA!!!! This story will prove I can write...!!! Amazing, isn't it? Geez...I must be REALLY bored... Anywayz, lotsa cameo appearances by various anime, Harry Potter, and "other"(hehe...I love quotes) characters, including (::gasp::) BRITNEY SPEARS!!! ACK!!! BLOW THEM UP!!! BLOW THEM UP!!! (::Ahem::)...sorry, you'll get that once you read the story...  
  
P.S.- "Digimon Party" might be a soon to be story...if I ever finish it.  
  
P.P.S.-This story is dedicated to Chuchino(thanx for being a part of the insanity! I didn't make fun of you, I promise!!!) and ExplicitEdge(thanx for reading this perfectly wierd work of fez! I wooed it!).  
  
P.P.P.S.-Scones are this muffin-like pastry, just in case you wanna know.  
  
P.P.P.P.S.-(::Someone in the background says "Enough with the PS's already!!!"::) Sorry...Bob put me up to this. He held a Sushi pistol at my head and said to tell you all "Hello" for him. So hello.  
  
Sushi Tastes Like Frosting Pizza!!!  
~*~*~  
  
Deena: Ack!!! I can't think of anything for a story!!! I don't have characters, a plot, nothing!!!! ARRRGGG!!!!  
  
Ash:Can I be in the story?  
  
Misty:Me too, I was born to be a movie star!=^.^=  
  
Ash:Funny, I thought you were born to act like a Magikarp and flop around...  
  
(::Misty digs through her backpack to get her mallet::)  
  
Deena:Misty, lemme handle this; Ash, you can think!?!  
  
Brock:Amazing isn't it?  
  
Davis(from Digimon):Hey, is this "Digimon Party"?  
  
Jun(also from Digimon):(::acting like Brock when he sees a cute girl::) Anything's amazing when you say it is, Brock!~*-.^*~  
  
Deena:Back off, Jun, Brock's mine....  
  
Brock:(::blushing::) Hehe...#^_^#  
  
Ash:Wha...?  
  
Brock:Party?!? Where!?! Lotsa pretty girls I hope...  
  
Jun:But Brocky-kins!!!  
  
Misty:No wonder no one goes out with him...-.-;;  
  
Deena:I thought I said Brock was mine!!! You wanna start something, Jun!?!  
  
Ash:Meowth-fight! Meowth-fight!!! WOOHOO!!! My bet's on the author!!!  
  
Brock:Hehe...two beautiful girls fighting over me...I love my life...  
  
Davis:Two good-looking girls? You must mean that red-head and the author...  
  
Jun:Grr....  
  
Misty:I'll take that as a compliment...  
  
Ash:Hey, Misty's my girl!!!  
  
Davis:Cool it, my eye's on Kari!  
  
Misty:Oh, Ash! Do you really love me?  
  
Ash:Yes, I do!  
  
Misty: Oh, Ash!  
  
Ash: Oh, Misty!  
  
Brock:Oh, brother...(::goes back to catfight, drooling...::)  
  
(::At this point, Deena's beating the living...uh...Houndoom out of Jun. Deena, being the author of this story, has the advantage. Eventually, Jun lays on the floor as a heap of bruises::)  
  
Ash:(::stops making out with Misty on the floor::) Aaaaaaah...erm...I mean, I told you Deena would win...(::gets back to Misty::)  
  
Deena: Geez!!! People, remember I'm trying to keep this from going above PG-13!?!  
  
Ash&Misty:Oh, right, sorry...(::Misty mutters "Darn, I was hoping for NC-17..."::)  
  
Jun:(::mutters "I was hoping NC-17 with Brock...darn..."; Deena gives her a dirty look::)  
  
Davis:No fair, I wanted to beat up Jun...(::pouts::)  
  
Kari:Davis, do you know where T.K. went?  
  
Davis:Who needs T.K., you've got me!  
  
Kari:Ugh...(::walks away::)  
  
Davis:Brock! I need help!!! You have two beautiful women...well, one...but anyway, I need help!!! Teach me your amazing pimpage skills!!!  
  
Ash&Misty:You're asking Brock?!?  
  
Brock:Silence! I shall teach, oh honorable big-headed goggle boy, and you shall learn.  
  
Harry Potter:Well I geuss if you teach, Davis MIGHT learn...  
  
Hermione Granger:Be reasonable, Harry! This is DAVIS we're talking about!  
  
Ron Weasley:She has a point there, Harry...  
  
Deena:Harry Potter??? Wha...?  
  
Ash:Hey, that's my line!!!  
  
Pikachu:(::licks at a bottle of ketchup::)Pikapi pikachu pika. Translation: Ash, you're a dork.  
  
Deena:How many characters did I put in this story!?! I thought I killed you in "Ash's Goodbye", Pikachu!  
  
(::Pikachu grins evilly::)  
  
Deena:Eek!!! Get that little rat away from me!!!  
  
(::The infamous author scribbles something on a piece of paper and a 10 ton weight drops on top of the evil yellow mouse::)  
  
Deena: Mwahaha...  
  
Ash:NOOOO!!! PIKACHU!!!! Ah, well, never liked that rat in the first place...~o.O~  
  
Brock:Deena, you're starting to scare me...  
  
Jun:I'm bored. Brock...(::Deena glares at Jun::)...nevermind.  
  
(::suddenly, a guy named Yu-Gi-Oh and a certain dude from the Zelda series we all know and love appears out of nowhere::)  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh:Uh...hi, yeah...is this the Digimon Party set? I'm supposed to be a stunt double for what's-his-name...Matt...I think.  
  
Jun:Matt...(::Drools with hearts in eyes::)  
  
Link:Yeah...and I'm supposed to double for...T.K., is it?  
  
Deena:-.-;; Why do I have to be the author? It's way too stressful to write and enjoy the side affects of insomnia at the same time!!! Now I'm dreaming Link is here!  
  
Link:I AM here.  
  
Deena:I could even hear him...  
  
Link:You CAN hear me.  
  
Deena:It's almost as if he's kissing Tracy passionately in the moonlight...(::snickers::)  
  
Link:I AM...HEY!!! That was uncalled for!!!  
  
Deena:(::grumble::) Darn...Thought that would work...  
  
(::Chuchino and Tracy suddenly appear in the story::)  
  
Chuchino:(::holds up a sign that says "Terminate all Togepi!" on one side, and "Tracy has a nice butt!" on the other; she faces the Tracy side towards Deena::) TRACY HAS A NICE ASS!!! QUIT SAYING HE'S GAY!!!  
  
Tracy:I have proof I'm not gay...see here...(::Holds up some hentai drawings of various girls...::)  
  
*Due to the explicent content of Tracy's drawings, they will not be aired on this story...thank you for your time and cooperation*  
  
Deena:I didn't say that, I sware!!! Er...I mean...I didn't wanna see that, Tracy!!!  
  
Brock, Davis, Yu-Gi-Oh, Harry, Ron, and Link:(::drooling::) We did...  
  
Chuchino:Don't yell at Tracy...Or else...(::Gives Deena "The Look"::)  
  
Deena:Eep! Not the look! Anything but the look! I'll stop yelling at Tracy, I promise!!! Besides, I think he's kinda cute, too!!!  
  
Jun:Go Chuchino!  
  
(::Deena gives Jun "The Look"::)  
  
Jun:AAAHHH!!!(::Runs away::)  
  
Chuchino:...  
  
(::Finally, the evil one, Britney Spears, enters the story::)  
  
Deena:ACK!!!!!! BRITNEY SPEARS!!!!!! BLOW THEM UP!!!! BLOW THEM UP!!!  
  
Davis:Blow what up? (::looks at the boobed wonder and drools::)  
  
Brock:Focus, grasshopper!!!(OOC: Did Brock say that??? I mean he didn't even GLANCE at the oh-so-boobylicious one...~o.O~)  
  
Davis:I'm not a grasshopper!  
  
Brock:Yeesh...you are dumber than Ash...  
  
Ash:I resent that comment!!!  
  
Misty:Get back here, Ash!  
  
Ash:Hehe...sorry...(::get's back to Misty::)  
  
Deena:Arrg...I need to get a new job...hehe...an assasin would be nice...(::gets out 2 scone launchers; they're sorta like rocket launchers::)...hehehe...  
  
Yu-Gi-Oh:HELLO!?! Can anyone help me here or what??? (::sees Britney and does the same as Davis::)  
  
Link:Ack!!! Dude, wake up! (OOC: Link says dude???) (::looks at Spears and zones out like Davis and Yu-Gi-Oh::)  
  
Britney:SOON I SHALL RULE THE WORLD WITH MY COOCHIE-HOOCHIE POWER OF THE ALL POWERFUL BOOB!!! MWAHAHA!!! (::Turns to Brock::)  
  
Deena:NOOOOOO!!! (::gets out scone launchers and shoots numerous muffin-like scones at Britney::)  
  
Brock:There goes a perfectly good rack...  
  
Davis:You're telling me...  
  
Link:(::walks over to the now unconsious...or maybe dead...Britney Spears and gets a scone, then bites into it::)  
  
Deena:Like it Link? It's my new scone recipe!=^.^=  
  
Link:Aah...my toof...my toof...is urting...I ink is stale...wat in is?  
  
Deena:The main ingredient is cement, do you like it?  
  
Link:Ack!!!(::Spits out the rest::)  
  
Deena:(::pouts::) Geuss not...ah, well, maybe it needs some more sugar...  
  
(::Some men in white coats come into the story, lugging a stretcher and a straight jacket behind them::)  
  
Deena:(::Silently Mutters, "Damn...how'd they find me here?"::) Uh...I gotta end this story, guys! We'll meet again in another story!!!^.^;;(::disappears in a poof of silvery-blue smoke::)  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note:Alright, I'm making this fast...the institution dudes'll take away my computer if I don't keep running...Here's the diddly-widdly-splat: R&R as always, and flame me if you must but bad flames go to the angry mob of "I Love Lucy" fanatics from "Rat Race" (GREAT movie, go see it sometime!), and leftovers go to the poor cow in the same movie. If you want a sequel say "Blue cheeze with green fur tastes like ketchup!".  
  
Welps, gotta make like a naner and split! C yaz latte!=^.^= 


End file.
